Im Your Willy Wonka
by Lemoluv
Summary: ToDae  Top and Daesung . This is a Big Bang fanfiction, containing yaoi, smut, food kink and bondage. Come hither my little children and read the porn  hahaha  : Comments are nice!


**Title:**I'm Your Willy Wonka  
**Genre:** lemon, smut, crack  
**Pairing[s]: **ToDae (top and daesung), ninja!GDYB  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning: **Un-beta'd, smut, bondage, food kink :D  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, only story  
**Summary**: Daesung just loves the move_ Charlie and Chocolate Factory_ but Seung Hyun is sick and tired of watching it every day. Bad at summaries, I know xD Hope you enjoy some wholesome ToDae~

* * *

Seung Hyun had no idea how he got forced into this cruel and unusual punishment as he watched the TV play the old American movie _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _with Korean subtitles. Sitting beside him on the couch was his boyfriend Daesung who had a permanent smile plastered on his face as he watched the movie for the nth time. And each time Seung Hyun was pulled down to watch it as well. Usually he would just sleep through it but today he couldn't just yet and he literately could feel his brain muscles fry and die off.

"Dae-ah, please can't we turn this off?"

Seung Hyun wasn't a begging guy but this was just wrong. Daesung, however, hit him lightly in his chest , eyes never leaving the TV.

"Hyung, shh! This is my favorite part."

The scene was when the Charlie Bucket kid fond the last golden tick. Yes, they were still in the beginning. Seung Hyun groaned loudly and scooted closer to his tank top and pajama pant wearing boyfriend to rest his head on his shoulders. They bother were wearing their night clothes, Seung Hyun in his signature sweater with comfy pj pants. They were alone in the dorm because everyone else decided to go drinking. If it wasn't for Daesung asking him so cutely (and denying any kind of sex/foreplay if he left him alone), Seung Hyun could be with them. But no.

"Dae you've watched this fifteen times!"

Daesung still didn't look at him when he answered.

"It's only six and I really like this movie. Do you… do you want me to stop it?"

Seung Hyun looked at Daesung who had his head turned away, obvious indicator that he was ready to emotionally upset. Shit shit shit.

"Umm… but Daesung-ah I'm just saying… Why don't we do something else?"

He wasn't really ever good at comforting people but Daesung turned his head to glare at his hyung.

"I'm not going to have sex right now. I'm not even in the mood."

Seung Hyun stared in annoyance at the floor but decided he had had enough. Suddenly Daesung was pinned to the hard wood floor of their apartment, Seung Hyun straddling his waist and holding his hands above his head. Daesung turned his head away from him instantly, not bothering to put up a struggle as he happily continued watching the TV.

"Why do you like this damn movie so much?"

Of course Seung Hyun had to get mad. He was always like this and Daesung knew it too well. He turned his had to look at Seung Hyun's angry face and only smiled kindly, as id he wasn't being restrained on the floor.

"It's about chocolate and candy hyung. I like candy."

Seung Hyun smirked as he leaned closer to Daesung.

"Then why don't you lick my lollipop?"

Daesung looked away in disgust, pushing against his hands that held his wrists above his head. Of course, it wouldn't budge.

"Stop it! I said I wasn't in the mood."

Seung Hyun didn't seem to take the hint as he pushed his arms up further, making it slightly painful for Dae as his arms were stretched. He leaned close to lick his cheek which caused Daesung to turn his head suddenly away from the wet muscle.

"Why can't I be your Willy Chocolate?"

"It's Wonka hyung…."

"Same diff. I can make sweets too and you would eat it all up."

Daesung glared at the floor because he refused to let Seung Hyun any opportunity to kiss him.

"I don't want to eat your cum Seung Hyun."

He gave his arms another pull as he leaned back, glaring at his boyfriend again.

"Why the hell are you so blunt? I'm trying to be fun here."

Daesung looked at him, confused.

"You're trying to turn a kid's movie into sexual foreplay."

Seung Hyun sighed and got off of his boyfriend only to plop back on the couch, feeling deeply depressed with the cock-block. Daesung chuckled at him and sat back on the couch too. He laid down in his lap while smiling, watching the American movie still. Seung Hyun didn't know when but he fell into a light sleep.

-/-/-/-

"Hyung, wake up. You're getting a stiffy."

Seung Hyun lazily opened his eyes and glared at the TV that was playing the end of the ridiculously long movie. Another poke from Daesung and he realized that the other had awoken him.

"What?"

"You're getting hard in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Seung Hyun closed his eyes in annoyance and tilted his head back slightly.

_ "Chocolate."_

Daesung chuckled as he got up from his lap.

"No you weren't."

"Can't we please stop watching this? We haven't done anything in a long time, you should take care of your hyung."

"But you're an overly sexual person Seung Hyun hyung. Sometimes I just want something G rated, you know?"

Daesung got off the couch and headed into the kitchen to make himself a sundae ('_he always did like those after watching that stupid _movie' Seung Hyun thought.) The elder watched his hips as they unintentionally swayed and his awakening crotch got larger.

"Fuck this…"

He got off the couch and quickly wrapped his arms around Daesung's waist that was facing the counter to pour some chocolate syrup on his ice cream.

"I'm not waiting anymore."

Daesung didn't seemed to be fazed by the dark lusty voice that entered his ear as his hips rubbed against his rear, Seung Hyun obviously making an effort to push his member in between Daesung's clothed butt cheeks.

"You're not going to rape me hyung."

"Oh~ you can't rape the willing Daesung-ah."

The younger could hear the smirk on his lips when he spoke and finally laughed softly when he pushed his tank top up to grope at the hard pecs (rightfully earned). Not many people knew it but Daesung was really sensitive when people touched his stomach, evident by the small gasp.

He had to place his hands on the counter to steady himself as he bowed his head, brown locks running in front of his face. He pushed his hips out and Seung Hyun immediately picked up the rhythm to sliding his large cock up and down, but the pleasure wasn't going to last long because they were still fully clothed.

Seung Hyun nibbled Daesung's neck as he lifted the tank top even further and, using a free hand, dipped a finer into his premade ice cream sundae bowl and smeared the melting sweet into the crevices of Daesung's abs. He went all the way up to coat both nipples and finally pinch them softly. Nevertheless, Daesung whimpered from the chilly wet feel of his favorite food sticking and sliding down his body.

"See. Even 'Little Dae' feels like it's been too long."

Seung Hyun chuckled as he clearly could look down to see a bulge forming in the other's pajama pants. Daesung could only gasp and whimper when another nipple was pinched and tweaked.

Soon both of their shirts fluttered off their chests to a small heap on the tiled floor. Now Daesung was turned around and had large hands in Seung Hyun's short hair, moaning softly from his elder's tongue going up and down his burning chest, only stopping here and there to bite on the tan skin. When a particular spot on his lover's hip was grazed on by Seung Hyun's teeth, Dae curled his toes and moaned softly.

By now, the eldest knew he had the brown head beauty in his hands and decided to have some fun finally. He still hadn't touched Daesung's crotch (which was supporting a very impressive tent) as he took the forgotten chocolate syrup on the counter and poured some on two fingers. Daesung was too unfocused to open his eyes and watch Seung Hyun lather the dark liquid onto his chest, spelling his name as if in ownership. As soon as he was done with it, his tongue immediately had contact with the warm skin to lick up the sweet stickiness.

"Don't you see? I can make chocolate too…"

Daesung's body tingled and clawed the counted roughly behind him, biting his lower lip.

"You didn't m-make this hy-ahhmm!"

Seung Hyun had had enough of him arguing with him so he pulled the jaw string on his boyfriend's pajama pants down to quickly let the melted ice cream run down that cute little happy trail down to his high staff erection. The elder's eyes seemed to light up with a soft smirk as he watched Daesung's reaction, how he just wanted to touch himself and get the suspense away. But of course he knew better than to not do what Seung Hyun tells him to. E also knew that he liked (more like obsessively loved but that was always denied) to hear Daesung bed.

"P-please hyung, t-touch me. It's hurting."

As Daesung had his head tilted upward, Seung Hyun watched the hard cock twitch with delight from having a hot breath so close to the overly sensitive skin. But this game wouldn't have been fun if he suddenly gave into the demands of the uke now would it?

"Here Dae?"

He smiled at the boy whose lusty eyes followed his tongue that exited his mouth to lick the foreskin of the younger's pulsating member. Daesung couldn't hold back a moan then and nodded his head as he moved his hands back to Seung Hyun's scalp.

"Ohhh… yes!"

Seung Hyun chuckled as he licked higher up on the tip to eventually nibble gently on the head and intrude the slit with his tongue. Daesung was moaning loudly now and he could feel his legs shaking as they threatened to give out on him but he still wanted more. Te elder wasn't going to allow him to cum just yet, however, so he wrapped a tight index and thumb finger around the base of his erection to stop any orgasm in its tracks. This caused Daesung to groan in slight pain because it never stopped building inside of him, the pleasure, but there was no release to give.

He wanted to ask what his hyung was doing this for but his mind directly traveled else where when that terribly cold chocolate syrup dripped on his hot erection. The feeling was too intense to decide right then and there if it was too painful or too enjoyable to Daesung kept his mouth shut tightly, holding in the gasp he was afraid would make the other stop.

"Please h-hyung… I want to cum hahmm!"

Seung Hyun didn't really act like he was listening as he lciked the side of his boyfriend's penis as the dark sweet continued to the threaten falling off onto the floor. His tongue swirled around the flesh, starting at the bottom and making its way to the beginning where he licked the tip and head generously. Daesung could take it anymore and moaned loudly.

"Hyung!"

His hands pressed tightly onto Seung Hyun's hair. The older man finally allowed him a release when he grabbed Daesung's hips tightly with both hands as he finally took the red manhood into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Daesung wanted to buck his hips when he came with a loud cry but the hands on his hips prevented such acts so the only thing he could was throw his head back. Right before his legs gave out, Seung Hyun placed him on the counter and spit out the semen in the sink.

"Cum tastes pretty good with chocolate."

He leaned against the counter, slowly kissing Daesung's jaw, the brown head looked exhausted but smiled.

"Why didn't you swallow it then?"

"Because that's your job, now get on your knees. No wait, just turn around, I'm not waiting any longer. "

There wasn't any time to protest his boyfriend's rough nature in personality as Seung Hyun moved Daesung off the counter and turned him around, pressing his leaking cock against his entrance.

"W-wait. Prep me first."

Seung Hyun smirked and nudged a little more, tip of his erection nearly in and causing Daesung to whimper.

"Maybe we should have sex more often and I might think about it."

"Maybe if you were nicer we would have sex more often."

The older only laughed and leaned against Daesung's ches that was bent over the counter. He kissed his lower neck and took one hand over to the chocolate syrup and finally pulled away from his lover to lube himself.

Daesung wasn't stupid (or completely gone yet). He saw what he had used and tensed up.

"Hyung, that may sting and get all sticky!"

He rested his forehead on the cool counter top, still slightly exhausted.

"Would you rather suck me off?"

_'Why in the hell does he talk so vulgar?_' Daesung complained in his head but he knew deep down that he loved hearing those words fall off those lips and enter his ears. It turned him on to a large degree.

"Will you still have sex with me?"

"Of course."

Daesung sighed because there were only a few ways he knew could deter his hyung from his opinion and none of them included during sex. Quickly, he turned around and placed his hands lightly on Seung Hyun's bare chest. He looked up at him with large, pleading brown eyes.

"Can I just… take care of you and we move this to my room?"

He was afraid that the others would come back and personally (because Seung Hyun didn't care who watched them), he didn't want an audience. He didn't even feel comfortable with Seungri asking his boyfriend about their sex life.

The eldest member of Big Bang would have said no to this proposition. He should have. He can. He couldn't. Those small eyes that only got larger when sad, quivering lower lip. God damn why did he do this to him? Was he even _allowed_ to? Sighing, he rolled his eyes, which was instantly taken as defeat by Daesung.

"Fine but you're all mine when we get into that room."

Daesung quickly got on his knees and blushed from the thought that it actually looked good; his hyung's erection coated in such a thin layer of chocolate. He should have been pissed that he even wanted to make love (he preferred this word) to meet him with this much amount of 'lube' but his sweet tooth was just screaming at him.

Seung Hyun could see his dark milky eye sparkle with his thoughts and forced a frown.

"Don't you dare tease either."

Daesung giggled up at him and took the base between his index finger and thumb to guide it into his mouth.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Seung Hyun had made sure how lover would learn how to five the best blow job anyone could wish to receive. It's gotten to the point (_sometimes_) where the elder wouldn't even want to sleep because his wet dreams never compared. It only got better with time.

Since he was already warned not to tease, Daesung pushed his mouth over the erection and sucked slowly, allowing his mouth to collect with precum and chocolate while his lover groaned and pulled his hair softly, wanting him to bob his head. He brown head took Seung Hyun's hips and held it steady so he wouldn't choke from unnecessary thrusting.

He brought his mouth down slowly, lips puckered over the stretch of skin until it touched the back of his throat and he pulled out. Occasionally his cheeks would go hollow from his sucking but with a growl from Seung Hyun and a tug of his hair and he immediately went to allowing his mouth to get fucked.

"G-god Dae…"

Expertly, said man got the que and took as much of the member into his mouth (always missing about an inch or so) and moaned in his throat. He could feel the head vibrate and he knew Seung Hyun would feel it too.

The older threw his head back and tugged more onto Daesung's hair as he came, leaning against a wall for support. A mix of semen and melted chocolate filled his lover's mouth and even drizzled down his chin from the corner of his lips. An effortless swallow and there was no remants left except for the substance still on his chin. Daesung was panting because of the lack of air while Seung Hyun was doing the same but he still pulled his boyfriend from the floor and pressed their lips together before wiping his chin clean with his thumb. He smiled lustfully at him which Daesung shly smiled away from.

"How did it taste?"

Daesung pulled on his pants before giving the elder an embarrassed glare.

"Don't be like that hyung."

"How did it taste?"

He repeated the words like he hadn't heard what was just said but his face lost the happy feel to it. It gave Daesung the feeling like he shouldn't mess around. Still embarrassed, he looked away and leaned against the opposite counter.

"… Like chocolate."

"So I am Willy Wonka, ne?"

Getting over the surprise that Seung Hyun actually got the name right, Daesung turned his head to face him and held in a gasp at the cold hand touching his waist. Seung Hyun had made atheir bodies flush (him still very much naked) and nibbled his ear lobe teasingly.

"Hyung… you promised."

Daesung put his hands on his shoulders, knowing he had no strength to push him off so he was hoping that he would be nice and do as they had planned.

Seung Hyun chuckled and took a step back to get room between them to pull his pants back on.

"Fine then, hurry up before I change my mind."

Daesung quickly kissed him on the cheek before dashing off. He only got to the hall when the door opened and he froze. He turned to see Seungri, Young Bae, and Ji Yong just staring at a shirtless Daesung and Seung Hyun. Hope flickered in his eyes as the thought that maybe he could get out of having sex but Seung Hyun recognized that face and quickly grabbed Dae's arm to drag him into their room. The younger gave a squeak of protest before the door slammed shut.

Ji Yong and Young Bae stood in the door way, dumbfounded at the scary mental image. Seungri was already in the kitchen, however, messing with the melted ice cream in a bowl.

"You know, I just choose to ignore them when Seung Hyun hyung gets like this."

It was always their hyung's fault (Seungri liked to tell people).

-/-/-/-

"But hyung… They're right there."

Daesung was getting steadily backed up into a wall as he smiled (not so confidentially). He tried to make reason with Seung Hyun but clearly the other would not have it.

"Nah-ah. We had a deal remember? You're lucky I closed the door at all."

Daesung's face immediately fell into a pout as his back finally made contact with the wall and Seung Hyun still advanced on him. Firmly, the older grabbed his waist and pushed their hips together, Daesung turning away out of embarrassment and Seung Hyun smiling.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"I-it's not that. It's just that they're right outside the door."

Seung Hyun lightly kissed Dae's cheek.

"It's not going to be our fault if they listen."

Daesung lightly pushed Seung Hyun away and sat on his bed. He covered his face in his hands.

"But I don't want them to listen! I don't even want them to know."

"But why? Ji Yong and Young Bae have sex all the time and Im all alone. Is it that… you don't want me?"

"No!"

Daesung quickly took Seung Hyun's hand and shook his head vigorously.

"I love you hyung, of course I want to be with you but I don't know… making love is very important to me. I just want you to care."

Seung Hyun stifled a laugh from his boyfriend's concern and sat next to him on the bed.

"But Dae, I do care. I care very much and it would kill me to know that I forced you to do something. Tell you what… If you really don't want to do it, then that's fine. I understand."

Daesung looked at Seung Hyun with a soft smile and took his hand. He knew that he cared but it was always nice to hear it because he really did want to have not only a sexual relationship with the oldest member of Big Bang but a deep love one where he felt like there weren't _just _lovers.

Seung Hyun looked at the floor with a sigh with having been denied sex yet again and he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

In a small hope, he turned his head to look at the younger guy and give a small (rarely seen) pout with a squeeze of their hands. Daesung smiled in his cheerful way and laid back on the bed with him, looking at the ceiling too.

"Well… since I'm reassured you really care about my feelings, I guess-"

His lips were suddenly captured by an urgent Seung Hyun but just as quickly as it had arrived, he pulled away and looked worriedly at him as he propped himself up sideways with his elbows.

"You mean it? You're not just getting my hopes up?"

Daesung looked at him weirdly for a second before laughing.

"Yea I mean it but t-"

Once again he was interrupted as it didn't take his boyfrienfd more than ten seconds to get on top of him and to grope his abs as he slipped his tongue inside Dae's already open mouth. Gladly he swallowed a surprise moan that came out from the other's lips.

They both lost all thoughts with in a few minutes when Daesung was pushed to the middle of the bed with Seung Hyun between his legs. It seemed like an effortless motion for his constant grinding of their erections. Daesung's head was tilted back as he wantonly moaned when a nipple was sucked. His hands were fighting his brains as he couldn't decide from pulling him away or keeping him there with them tangled in his short black hair.

"God Seung Hyun… mmm."

Daesung's back arched up when his hyung bit a little too hard and gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. An all too familiar sensation of excitement pooled together in his stomach when his hands were held tightly above his head and the warm mouth left his nipple exposed to the cold. He tried to squirm away from under him and to free his hands but there already tied with one of the plethora of scarves their leader, Ji Yong , had.

"Hyung stop it."

Seung Hyun had a thing about bondage that secretly turned Daesung on (he didn't like to admit it) and every time sex got going like this, he couldn't help but protest, which only made the man with control issues more horny. Did Daesung do this on purpose? Maybe…

A hot breath pressed against his sensitive neck and ear.

"You know you like it."

It pissed Daesung off that he could just hear his voice drip with smugness.

"I know _you_ like it."

He couldn't help but be irritated. This talk didn't faze the older in the least as he nibbled a bit harshly on his neck, creating a beautiful whimper of pain and pleasure that he just relished in.

"Don't piss me off."

And just because Daesung knows how they play this game, he wasn't afraid to respond.

"And if I do?"

Another harsh bite to his neck and he was arching his back, crying a little louder.

"I love it when you cry like that."

Seung Hyun's deep growl slipped into his ears as he bit on the lobe. There wasn't enough time to protest or argue back at his comment when a nipple was tightly grabbed and Seung Hyun gave a rough grind to their clothed members.

"Ahhh…. H-hyung."

Upon the moan, Seung Hyun stopped all movements to their lower haves but continued to pinch his hard nipple. Daesung whimpered and couldn't stop himself from begging for more of that touch.

"Tell me Dae."

Seung Hyun could see the blush form but was the younger's instinct to just ask for anything. Beg for everything. He loved that most of all about him.

"Touch me hyung… ahh p-please touch me all over!"

He didn't plan on stopping his requests just yet but for now, he would comply and do what was asked _so kindly_ of him. Seung Hyun pulled the long pajama pants down and off for the second time that day and brought his focus on the already leaking erection.

"How many times do you think you can cum in one day Daesung-ah?"

The said guy had his eyes shut tightly and shook his head, whimpering. Seung Hyun loved the way he already started to have brown strands of hair stuck to his wet forehead.

"As many times as you want h-hyung."

Seung Hyun smirked and leaned forward, grabbing the erection a bit too tightly and whispered against the tight skin of it.

"Good boy."

Daesung, if it weren't for a strong hand on his hips, would have immediately bucked into that hot mouth that engulfed his entire male anatomy. He cried out from surprised and panted (with some mixed moans) for more.

"P-please S-seung Hyun… faster!"

Just to torture his lover like he loved to do, he increased the speed of his mouth taking in his hard cock but abruptly took his mouth away after a few tight sucks, a string of saliva and precum connecting his lips to Daesung. A whimper and a wiggle surely meant that the bottom was displeased with not being allowed a release.

"Seung… Hyun ahh!"

"I want you to orgasm every time I'm inside you Dae."

The husky voice sent a shiver down his spine and he didn't say anything except for the constant panting. Only briefly did he remember seeing Seung Hyun coat himself in lube while lifting and bending Daesung's legs to his chest and eventually tie them to down. He gave yet another whimper of protest but clearly it was ignored.

"Do you know why I tie you up?"

Seung Hyun's smirk filled his voice that was breathed into his ear and Daesung instinctively shrank away from it, eyes always and forever shut.

"B-because I've been bad…"

Daesung didn't mean to but his voice came out low and needy which emitted a growl from his elder's lips. A hot tongue laced his ear and Daesung moaned.

"And?"

"And… I should be punished."

The older laughed and nibbled on his ear as he pressed the tip of his cock against the unprepared entrance. Daesung tried to move away from it but he couldn't really move far so he finally opened his eyes and pleaded at Seung Hyun.

"Prep me first… please."

No matter what, it was Daesung's nature to be polite in whatever he was doing.

"But I thought you had to be punished. What do you think will be a good punishment?"

Seung Hyun smiled and licked his own upper teeth with a slick tongue as if he would eat Daesung. He merely whined and closed his eyes.

"To fuck me."

To any outsider, this would look more like rape than rape itself bit in truth, this turned Daesung on more than anything. They discovered their weird fetishes of wanting to overpower and to be over powered around the first few times of having sex and a month into their relationship. Their sex had been oddly normal until things started to get unsatisfying for both and so Daesung slowly took steps away from Seung Hyun until the older got pissed and broke his resolve. _That_ would have been rape if Daesung hadn't been screaming "more! Oh god hyung!"

However, Seung Hyun wasn't that mean even if he looks like he'll take your soul. He really cared for Daesung's safety so even though the younger expected this to be painful from thrusting into the unprepared hole, Seung Hyun, instead, pulled his erection away and inserted two dry fingers right away. Daesung gave a moan, mostly out of surprise, but nevertheless it felt good. He arched his back and pulled against the restrictions to his limbs.

"Mmah! Seung Hyun…"

The fingers stretched and repeatedly penetrated his hole and once he was able to get Dae to cry out even louder, Seung Hyun made it his little mission to hit his prostate every time. But, just like the blow job, he stopped unexpectedly and without giving Daesung a release.

"God… what the fuck? Hyung it hurts!"

Dae whined and looked at his elder who still had a smile on.

"Good."

A slight shuffle of movement and Seung Hyun thrust in hard. He had his boyfriend by the hips as he slammed himself into the tight hole.

There wasn't time to think. Or breath. Or moan. Just to out right cry out in an octave Seung Hyun had the luck of hearing in quite awhile. It was Angel's music.

Heavy grunts, slapping of skin and cries filled the room rather quickly as Seung Hyun never slowed his movements. Because of the earlier foreplay, Daesung was well on his way to cumming while his partner was just getting started.

The younger tried, he really did, but with a constant push on his special spot inside, groaning above him and the rhythm of the creaking bed ringing in his ears, he couldn't help but climax and clench tightly around Seung Hyun, who moaned from the constriction and actually thrust in harder. He loved to get Daesung to cum first and early because it left him with a unyielding hole to play with how he will. It always gave him an amazing orgasm and today wasn't an exception.

Daesung was still moanig as his high seemed to be ever present with his climax until Seung Hyun finally came inside him with a loud groan and bite to his neck. However, before he could relax, he needed to unto the bondages to Daesung's arms and legs; and so he did.

Seung Hyun wasn't a big cuddlier. In fact, he preferred taking a shower and eating something right after sex but Daesung wouldn't have it. He made sure that he other would hold him close as he curled up to his chest. He wouldn't allow his boyfriend to ever leace him and the bed until a good hour or so afterwards.

In the living room, however, Seungri looked like he was ready to die while Ji Yong was trying to make out with a very turned off Young Bae. It was Seungri who spoke first.

"It still creeps me out that they like bondage _that_ much."

"Young Bae oppa, cant we do that too?"

"Hell no."

Seungri laughed while Ji Yong could only pout.


End file.
